


Decorating The Bunker - Dean Winchester x Reader (One Shot)

by pandasfandomstories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasfandomstories/pseuds/pandasfandomstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to give the Winchesters a proper Christmas in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating The Bunker - Dean Winchester x Reader (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one shot, so I hope you guys like it! It's a little cheesy, but I think it's cute.

You had been staying with the Winchesters at their bunker for about a month now. They took you in after your parents were killed by some demons, and pledged to find you and end you as well. You were basically in the Winchester Witness Protection Program, if you thought about it. You weren’t fond of the idea at first; leaving your home and everything and everyone you knew behind. The only thing that made it okay to you was Dean Winchester.

The moment you laid your eyes on him, you felt like somehow, everything was going to be okay. Of course, you never wanted to admit that to him. There was a night that you stayed up late, helping Sam research, and almost slipped your secret out in your overly tired state. Luckily, everything else sort of made Sam forget about that near slip, so you were still under the radar. You never thought that Dean would return the feelings anyway, but he secretly had quite a crush on you. He didn’t want to admit it either, because he knew that you staying with them was most likely temporary. Neither of you really intended on spilling the beans, but the night that you decided to give the Winchesters a real Christmas, that all changed.

It was three days before Christmas, and the brothers were on a small vampire hunt in the neighboring town. They would call every day to check up on you, and make sure that Castiel wasn’t driving you completely insane. Tonight was no different, and around ten in the morning, your phone began ringing. You checked your phone and saw Dean’s picture flashing. You smiled to yourself, and answered.

“Hello?” you answered, sitting up out of bed. You were awake for a few hours, but hadn’t yet gotten out of bed.

“Mornin’ sunshine. Anything happening over there?” he asked, immediately getting to the point of finding out if you were alright.

You rolled your eyes and nodded, “Nothing at all. What about you guys, any luck?”

“I suppose you could say we’re almost onto them. We should be home in a couple days.” He said.

“You’ll be home for Christmas Eve right? By the way, where are all of your decorations? Do you have a tree or stockings?” You asked, not letting Dean get an answer in.

“We’ll probably be home Christmas Eve morning. As for decorations, we never got any, we haven’t been at the bunker for Christmas yet.” He fibbed. The truth was that he and Sam never really felt that they had a reason to celebrate.

“Oh okay, well I’ll see you then.” You added, as you formulated a plan.

“Alright, don’t get into too much trouble, and if you leave at all, take Cas with you.” He said.

“I know, I will. Be careful.” You added as you said your goodbyes and hung up.

You got dressed quickly, and all but dragged Castiel to the store with you, and got to work on your new project; decorating the bunker.

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Sam had called you to let you know that they were on their way and would get there in about an hour. You had spent the past day and a half decorating the main room of the bunker to look like a real living room. You bought a real tree, and an obscene amount of decorations for it and the rest of the bunker. You bought everyone a stocking, and even placed a few mistletoes in various doorways. Everything was set and lit, and all you needed was for Sam and Dean to walk in and see your hard work. You just hoped they liked it.

An hour passed before you hear the door opening, and Dean’s familiar voice talking to Sam about the hunt. His voice trailed off as he saw the bunker. His eyes went from the light-wrapped railing, to the tree, to the stockings around the fireplace, to the huge tree in the middle of the room filled with ornaments, lights, and topped with an angel.

Sam looked around and a smile crept onto his face. He came down the stairs to get a closer look. Before he could ask what this was all for, you came around the corner from the library and smiled.

“Surprise!” you said softly, not sure if they were accepting of it.

“You did all of this?” Sam asked, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

You nodded proudly, and folded your hands in front of you. “That I did, Samuel.” You said smiling.

“This is…I’m speechless.” Sam said, truthfully, and looked up to Dean who was now at the bottom of the stairs.

You walked over to him and took his bags for him, and put them in the hallway, before returning to explain yourself to the silent Winchester. “I decided that you guys deserved a real Christmas here, and since it was your first in the bunker, I wanted it to be special.” You explained.

Dean moved his eyes from the stockings to yours. “You did all of this for us?” he asked softly.

“Yes, of course. Do you like it?” you asked, growing a bit nervous.

Sam spoke up, “We love it. It’s great, it really is. Thank you.” He smiled and leaned down to hug you.

You hugged back, and watched him as he took the bags to his and Dean’s rooms. You turned your attention back to Dean who had a soft smile on his face.

“[Y/N], this is absolutely…awesome.” He finally said. “I mean it, everything about it is great and it’s…it’s home.” He said smiling.

You smiled and nodded. “Well you’re welcome. Why don’t I make you something to eat?” you suggested, and took his hand gently to lead him to the kitchen.

As you two walked, he stopped you in the library. You turned to him and saw a big toothy smile across his face, making the crinkles at the edges of his eyes stand out.

“What?” you asked him, smiling.

His eyes went from yours, and up to the ceiling where there was a bundle of mistletoe hanging above you two.

You stared at it a moment, not remembering putting one there. You couldn’t even reach that high. Then you remembered your decorating partner in crime; Cas. You smiled to yourself before looking down to Dean’s sparkling green eyes. Seeing him staring at you, at only a few inches away, made you weak.

“You know I’m not really one to shy away from tradition, by any means.” He said, gently wrapping an arm around your waist, and placing his other hand on the side of your neck, rubbing your cheek with his thumb.

“Neither am I. Not one bit.” You said, your voice just above a whisper. He was close enough to here you.

He smiled, before leaning in and resting his lips on yours. As both of your eyes’ closed, you returned the kiss, and moved your hand up to touch his hand on your cheek. Your other arm touched his chest gently, deepening the kiss.

After a brief moment, he pulled away slowly and gently. He opened his eyes and smiled down at you as your eyes met his. “Can I tell you something?” he asked softly, brushing your hair back.

You nodded, rubbing the fabric of his red flannel slightly with your thumb. “Anything.” You said.

He rubbed your cheek gently, and spoke. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He admitted. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he finally spilled his secret.

Your smile widened with each word he spoke. You touched his cheek gently, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I’m glad we’re on the same page then.” You said. “I’ve kind of liked you since…well a long time.”

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. “How long are we talking?” he asked, a slight tone of mischief in his voice.

“Since I met you.” You said, turning your face away, suddenly feeling shy.

His hand reached up to grasp your chin gently, as he turned your head to face him. “Ditto.” He said, smiling, before placing another kiss onto your lips.

You kissed back, and stood there with him, sharing kisses for what seemed like forever. After only a few moments, Dean held your waist gently, pulling you close to him. He smiled and placed a kiss on your forehead.

“As much as I would like to just stand here and make out, lunch kind of sounds amazing.” He said smirking.

You rolled your eyes playfully, and shook your head smiling. You placed a kiss on his Adam’s apple, and walked with him to the kitchen. As you left the library, you passed Sam, who had caught just the end of your kiss. You didn’t say anything to him, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

As Dean passed his brother, you could hear Sam mutter under his breath, “It’s about time.”

You could not agree more.


End file.
